galactic_affairsfandomcom-20200214-history
Septoids
Septoids are a species of sentient, seven-legged beings with a radial body-structure. They are considered semi-arachnoid by comparative xenobiology, due to their multi-legged, segmented body and their chitin carapace - but truly comparable terran species are rare and Septoids have been likened to starfish as much as to spiders. The Septoids were initially only a minor and technologically stunted species on the fringe of human colonized space, but rose to infamy with the creation of the Septoid Supremacy and starting the Human Culling Campaign, which led to the destruction of Earth and forcing humanity into diaspora. Biology General Physiology The body of a Septoid is structured radially, with a large central segment around which seven legs are grouped symetrically. Below the central segment, a large central mouth is found that serves as sole orifice of the digestive tract of the Septoid. Septoids are covered in a thick carapace of solid protein, comparable to chitin. Strong muscles within the limbs add stability to the large bodies, which is supplied with oxygen through simple lungs at the base of every leg. Every leg ends in a sleek, three-fingered hand and a Septoid can stand safely on three legs and walk on four, leaving the remaining arms to hold or use objects. Senses On the outside of every leg, several simple eyes can be found, providing 360 degree vision to the Septoid. The fingertips of a Septoid possess receptors for smell and taste, meaning that Septoids sample food by touching it. Neurology and Psychology Just like their entire body, the neural network of a Septoid is structured radially, meaning every Septoid possesses seven different brains of equal importance. These brains, located at the base of each leg, control each a portion of the body, while being interlinked with each other to coordinate movement and thoughts. As each of these brains is equally independent and capable of survival without either of the other brains, Septoid thoughts are structured fundamentally different from most species with a more centralized nervous system. Septoids tend to experience the great degree of seperation of its thoughts as a multitude of inner voices and the coordination of seperate but equal levels of consciousness to reach a joint decision is part of every Septoids identity. Diet Reproduction Amongst the Septoids, there are three genders, of which only two can procreate. The third, commonly referred to as "neuter", serves the reproductive process as host for the parasitic larvae of the Septoids. Impregnation of neuter Septoids is forceful and traumatic, as male and female Septoids will cooperate to subdue the smaller neuter, break open a section of its exoskeleton and place eggs and semen - which develope in small stingers on the tip of their arms - inside the wound. During the following three months, the neuter will then be eaten alive by the larvae. Neuters occupy the lowest strata of Septoid society and their unfree status is generally justified by Septoids as natural, given how Septoids procreate. Culture Category:Sentient Species Category:Septoid Supremacy Category:Septoids